


The Story of a Snake and a NEET

by KuroShinOTP



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, KuroShin is OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroShinOTP/pseuds/KuroShinOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sounded like a good deed for Shintaro to help a mysterious person he 'somewhat' knows. But no one knew this mystery person would fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of a Snake and a NEET

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please no hate ;w;

It was a dark and gloomy night. The owls were calling, the bats were screeching, and everything was cold. Just like this one teenagers soul. 'Who' you ask? A tall pony-tailed haired boy named Kuroha. And no, he is not the hero type. Nothing about this snake was positive. Except this night...

On a night like this he would be walking the lonesome streets. One gun in hand, while showing a wide smile. But not this time. This time there are voices swirling around inside his head. He had already stumbled inside a large abandoned building to hide from the outside world.

``Die`` ``Useless`` ``Waste of space``

The voices were saying. The teen fell to his knees and covered his hands over the ears of his headset, snakes slowly wrapped around him.

``No one cares`` ``Worthless``

"Stop.." He quietly said as there were a faint echo from the building. "I just want this all to stop.." The male said raising his tone.

\----------

Walking the side street there was another teenage boy. Before you ask who, his name is Shintaro. The number one NEET and virgin.

Usually he would be in his room on his unusually large sized computer. Like a NEET would do. This night he decided to go outside. Which is rare. And weird. For him at least. The raven just wanted to get away from a slightly annoying cyber girl. Also the night is perfect cause it's not hot and it's as dark as his room.

No phone in his hand, the boy kept walking the streets, until suddenly... Walking past a random large building he heard a faded voice. A familiar one from inside. Is this other male calling for help? But who is this?? It doesn't make sense to just keep walking while hearing a known person yelling.

"...." With no words he slowly walked into the building.

Stepping over cracks and accidentally kicking small crumbles of rocks from the ceiling while heading toward the voice. It's eerie. But Shintaro had no fear. He wasn't scared of anything in here. ...Which is good.

Walking around the very large and empty rooms, he finally saw the back of the other male in the distance. He made his walking speed just a slight quicker while glancing toward the other. "Kur..oha?"

\----------

``Idiot`` ``Go away`` ``Why aren't you dead?``

"STOP IT!!!!" The raven yelled before hearing footsteps from a far.

The ponytailed boy turned his head to the side seeing a similar one walking to him. He slowly removed his hands from his headset. "...Kisaragi.." The bee said quietly to himself.

Kuro didn't move as the NEET was walking to him. He couldn't move anyways. He just stood on his knees until...

``Stop`` ``No one is here``

The dark boy turned back forward into his last position.

\----------

Once the shut-in reached the other, he stood a few feet away. He saw the other male glancing at him, with snakes wrapped around his body.

Before he could speak to Kuro, the other turned around with a silent groan.

"Wha.." His face turned worried as he quickly walked up to him. "Kuroha??" Shin knelled in front of him as the yellow boy was facing down.

"Are you okay?? What's going on??" The NEET put his arms around Kuro as the snakes started wrapping around him as well. "Kuroha??"

"...Kisaragi..Help..me..." The boy said with a painful tone. "They won't go away..."

As the snakes had wrapped around Shintaro he shivered from the feeling. "Who?" Great question Shin.

"The voices..They're hurting me..." The headphone wearing boy looked up at Shintaro, and he did the same. Of course.

They looked each other in the eyes. Black eyes to yellow eyes. It all went silent.

The yellow eye shut tight quickly as he put his head down. "More voices..." His voice was harsh.

Shin held onto Kuro closer. "Breathe Kuroha, breathe!!!"

Faintly hearing the other boys words, the pony tailed one took several slow and deep breaths.  
All went silent.  
"...K-Kuroha?" The NEET asked quietly, slightly loosening his arms.

The taller male looked up at Shin as the snakes released them both. "...I don't hear any voices.."

(That really worked?) Shintaro said to himself in his head confused on how easy it was, having no words to say on the outside.

Kuroha showed small tears in his eyes and hugged Shin tightly. "Thank you Kisaragi!!!"

The shut in's eyes went wide. "What- Wait- Kuro- I-"

Kuroha didn't say anything. He just kept hugging Shintaro with slight tears.

"Hey Kuro." Shin stood up, having the other male kneeling on the ground. "You seem lonesome too much." He held out his hand. "This might seem weird but.. Want to come with me?"

Blinking once, the snake wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "S-sure!" He grabbed onto Shin's hand and stood up.

The shorter raven put his hands in his pockets and started walking to the exit of the building. "Okay. Just don't go in my room cause it's a mess." He looked to the other. "And very annoying."

As the other was tiredly walking along side of the red jacket wearing boy he just listened. "It sounds like you don't like your room. Or house even."

"Just ignore my room."

Having no words, the yellow eyed one just looked at Shintaro and kept walking.

\----------

About half an hour later they arrived at the NEETs house. It smelled like cereal.

"Okay, we're he-" Before Shin could continue his sentence Kuroha fell on the ground. "What??"

"Ahhhh.. The temperature feels good in here.."

"......Oh, yeah.. You're always outside aren't you?"

Kuro looked up at him still on the floor. "Yes..Can I live here?"

"Live here? I... I don't think my mom will like that."

Slowly standing up Kuroha looked at Shintaro with a slight blunt face. "You're 18 and still live with your mom..?"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Anyways, how about you sit on the couch Kuro, I'll go... Get something."

The tall boy blinked. "I never been here before. Can't you show me around?" (Kisaragi is acting really weird...)

"Right, right." He grabbed Kurohas hand and started to show him around, making Kuro blush. "Like I said, ignore my room." He said with an annoyed tone walking past his door.

"Hmn.." The boy looked at a clock in the living room. "It's almost 2AM. If you live with your parents, aren't they mad that you're still up? And that I'm here?"

Shin glanced at the other. "Kuro, this fanfic has no logic in it. Just go along with these things."

"What's a fanfic?"

The black eyed one stood silent and turned around, starting to walk toward the bathroom.

"Hey!" Kuro ran to Shin and hugged him from behind, softly kissing his ear.

"EH?!?!!?" Shintaro clang away from Kuroha and turned around, covering his ear with one hand and blushing like insanity.

"Hm?" Blank faced

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!!?!"

He blinked. "Um, nothing?"

"I-I-I-I-'m going to take a shower okay?! I haven't had one all day." The cola liker said turning around heading to the bathroom.

"...Neither have I."

Shintaro stopped. "...Kur..o.. No."

He lightly tilts his head confused. "No what?"

"Just... Fine." Shin took Kuroha's wrist and walked in the bathroom.

"Why are we... Kisaragi, I am so confused right now-"

Shintaro lifted his shirt over his head. "You haven't had a shower and neither have I. And don't look."

The bee stood there scared.

"Idiot!" The shut in quickly threw off Kuroha's shirt. "Just get this over with." A light blush formed on Shins face as he said that.

(I guess I'll just go along with it...) "If you say so, Kisaragi." He said too scared to get the rest off.

Shintaro walked into the shower turning it on. Cold water came out. "I'm not undressing you, Kuroha."

"I don't know about this. I never showered with someone before, so this is kind of embarrassing..." The yellowed eyed male said taking out his pony that holds his hair.

The other glared at him from under the shower water. "And you think I have?"

"Well, no.." The tall one said as his hair released lightly above his shoulders.

Getting wet from the water, Shintaro faced the fosset blushing, "Dear god."

He blinked once he heard the other talk to himself. "Okay, Kisaragi." Kuro said before unbuckling the belts around his legs and taking the rest off.

"What have I just done...?"

As the snake stepped inside he saw the other with his head down, both hands over his face. "Are you okay?"

Shin turned around quickly blushing hard. "Just get this over with!!"

The darker boy smiled. "Why so embarrassed? This was your idea."

All the male did was look at Kuro. "...You know what." Shin quickly grabbed a shampoo bottle and squeezed some onto his hand. "Close your eyes unless you want them to burn."

Kuro closed his eyes.

(Okay.. How do I do this..?) Nervously, the boy tilted his hand above the others head. (Now what..?) The NEET started to scrub the taller boys hair with both his hands. (This is so weird..) "How tall are you?"

Blinks. "I'm about six ft. How about you, Kisaragi?"

"Jesus christ. I'm only five ft and eight inches."

The boy opened one eye and smirked. "Cute."

"Wha-??" He stopped washing the others hair. "Do it yourself." Shintaro said looking away and crossing his arms.

"I think there's enough bubbles. Can I have a turn under the water?" He teased.

"Oh, yeah." The shorter raven said before moving to the side for the other to clean off the white shampoo.

"Thanks. I like water." The snake turned to Shin. "Especially with you here."

Shintaros eyes went wide. "Kuroha, we're in a freaking shower!!"

The male set his index finger on Shin's lips. "Hush." Slowly lifting his finger from the others lips, he kissed his cheek.

The black eyed one blushed darkly. "KUR--" The boy took a step back, but was cut off his words from slipping backward.

"Kisaragi?!" Kneeling down, Kuro set his hands on the others shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM??!?!" Shin yelled slapping away one of Kurohas hands.

Blinks. "You know Kisaragi..." The boy set his hands on his own knees and looked at the ceiling. "I really don't know..."

The red male looked at the ceiling where Kuro was. "..." He looked back at the other boy bluntly. "It's either you get off, or get out..."

He turned his eyes to Shintaro then smiled happily. "Claustrophobic?"

"Well, I do stay in my room all day.. OH GOD I JUST REMEMBERED"

"You like to yell?"

"No it's......Wait what?"

The snake looked to the side. "Nothing.."

Shinshin stood up slowly, as Kuroha started a blush. "No. It's that I forgot to feed Tono-"

The yellow eyes looked up at the raven. "Whose Tono?"

"My rabbit..." Shin said as he opened the shower curtains.

Sad face. "Wait.." The kneeling boy set one hand on Shintaros ankle.

He blushed lightly. "What do you want??"

Still sad face. "You washed my hair.. Yours needs to be washed too."

The boy stood silent as he looked down at the bee.

Smiling he stood up and looked at Shintaro in the eyes. "Your hair is so greasy all the time. Let me try fixing that, okay?"

The NEET kept standing there looking back into Kurohas eyes. "...Ok-- Actually I really gotta feed him." (Was I seriously about to agree..? What's wrong with me...?)

Kuro looked down at the flowing water. "If you're sure..But I really don't want you to. I like being under this water with you."

"KUROHA WE'RE IN A SHOWER!!!!"

His eyes went wide. "Well I know that..."

Turning around Shin looked at Kuroha angerly. "KUROHA YOU KNOW WHAT" Before finishing his sentence he took a step back, just to end up falling backwards again. But this time due to the edge of the tub. "...Ow.."

"Kisaragi!" The raven quickly got out and knelled beside the other to help him up. "Are you okay?"

He groans with his eyes closed. "Ugh.." Shin slowly opened his eyes to see Kuroha leaning above him naked. "Kur..Wait..Why are you.." The boy sat up quickly. "What just happened?? Why am I?! What's going on???"

Blinks.

"Don't just look at me!! Where are my clothes? And why are you here?? Did you......OH MY GOD"

Blinks again. "Calm down... Are you okay?"

He slid back a bit from the other. "RAPIST"

"What- No..."

"MOM WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

"Kisaragi calm down..."

"I WANT MY MOM"

Kuroha facepalmed. "Seriously?"

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open revealing an orange-haired girl in pj's while holding a phone with a blue female in it. "Onii-chan it's 3AM and you're waki....."

"...Sis..It's not what it looks like..."

Kurohas face went red. "Uhhhh..."

"Kuroha?" The little blue one said questionably.

"Ene...Let's go back to bed.."

"At least now I have blackmail of Master~" She holds up small pictures of the scene Kuroha and Shintaro are sitting in right then.

Shin started to blush and put his head down. "Why me..."

As the teenage girl closed the door traumatized, Shintaro stood up and angerly glared at Kuroha still blushing. "You..."

The snake stood up after the NEET. "I..I didn't..I mean..It wasn't me..."

The shut-in pushed Kuroha against a wall. "Why are you even here?!"

The tall boy's face went even more red as he turned his head to the side. "Um, Kisaragi, I think you're a bit too close.."

Shintaro stopped and looked down then back up. "......HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?"

"How can you yell at 3 in the morning..." The dark one whispered to himself.

"Kuro, take those headphones off." The loud boy said as he pulled on one of Kurohas headphone side. But it didn't come off.

"Hey, that's hurts ya know." He lightly swatted the others hand away.

He blinked. "Is that... Your ear?"

The raven didn't say a word.

"Well, okay." The soda liker turned to see both the boys clothes laying on the ground. "Oh look, something we should put on."

Kuro smirked, and ran around Shintaro to put on the NEETs clothes instead. "Short in length, but perfect in width!"

The short one did a quiet growl-like noise. "You put on mine, then I put on yours." The male went to Kurohas clothes and out them on, having them be just a bit hanging. His eyes sparkled. "Cool..! I mean, this is what you wear? Seriously?" (I really like this...)

He did a small laugh. "Yes, and it seems you like it."

Shintaro looked at Kuroha and smiled. "Yeah! I mean NO!!!!" (What's happening to me..?)

"Kisaragi." The taller male said before shaking his head slowly.

"Fine. Let's get out of the bathroom before these turn into memories."

"I guess it is a bit................cold..."

The short boy looked at him. "Now what?"

Kuroha pointed to a small black speck on the ground shakingly. "It's... It's a..."

Shintaro walked a bit close and looked down. "A jumping spider?"

Clinging onto Shins leg Kuroha panicked. "It's so big and scary, kill it!"

"I could if you let go."

Eyes start to tear up. "I can't... Save me Kisaragi!"

"Argh. Just forget it's there." He said with an annoying tone in his voice.

"But..But.."

Shin rolled his eyes and slowly walked to the bathroom door, having Kuroha being dragged since he was still clinging on.

"Sorry, Kisaragi." The tall male stood up once the bathroom door was closed. "Spiders are one of my biggest fears."

"Is that so? Well, snakes are one of mine." Shin showed a slight evil smile while looking into Kurohas eyes when he said that.

Kuroha blinked and showed a soft smile. "I like-like you too."

"WHAAAAA?!" The boy took a step back, luckily not falling this time. "Y-Y-YOU L-L-LIKE-LIKE ME?!?!?"

Looking to the side and putting his hands behind his back, Kuro blushed. "Maybe..."

"I-I-I-" (Whatwhatwhat??)(Don't just stand here and studder Shin, say something!)

With another blink, the boy turned his eyes to the other. "It's okay if you actually don't like-like me back..."

"Wait, no, I do..." (WHAT THE HELL SHIN?!)

The tall raven loosened and slowly turned his head to Shin. "...You do..?"

(Do something Shin, do something Shin, do something Shin)

"By the way your acting, it doesn't seem like it..."

"S-so you don't believe me?" (Am I talking to myself or him..?)

Sad face. "I won't say I don't believe you, it just doesn't look like it..."

(God dammit...) Shin grabbed Kurohas collar and forcefully pulled him close into a kiss with his eyes closed.

"!?" Kuro's eyes grew wide and eventually closed as well, leaning in closer.

After a few seconds Shin parted the kiss and noticed what he had just done. "...I.."

Kuroha was blushing extremely.

He let go of the others collar and took a step back, covering his mouth with his hands. "..I..."

"Kisaragi, I believe you now." Kuroha said still blushing hard.

Shin smirked. "Well you better believe it, or I might have to just kiss you again." (Do I really like-like him?!)

The snake set one hand on the other males cheek. "And what if I say that's okay?"

The boy felt a weird feeling in his stomach from Kurohas touch. "Then..." He set his hand on the others. "I would do it." (I think I.....)

"To be honest, I still don't believe you~"

(I think I do...) Shintaro smiled and kissed Kuroha again, this time soft and a bit deeper.

Disconnecting the kiss after a few seconds, the tall boy smiled looking into Shins eyes. And noticed the time from a large grandfather clock in the hallway. "It's almost 5AM."

He smiled back. "Want to sleep? The floor in the living room is more comfortable then the one in mine."

"Sure!" Kuro said cheerfully as both of the two set out a blanket on the living room floor with a large and long pillow.

As they went to lay on the soft blanket, Shin pulled up a warmer fluffier one above both their bodies. "See, comfortable."

The dark boy wrapped his arms around the other and nodded in agreement.

The NEET did the same. "Hey..Kuro?"

Kuroha looked back into his eyes. "Yes?"

Making a serious look, he asked. "Do you promise to stay with me forever?"

The yellow eyed male nodded again. "Of course. I would never leave you..."

Shin snuggled close to the other boy. "Good. G'night."

"...I love you, Shintaro."

"I love you too, my Kuroha."


End file.
